


Birthday Boy

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, Flipping, M/M, Rimming, sex under the influence, slight daddy kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam wakes on his birthday to a very nice surprise from Jean.A birthday fic to my friend @shoegazerx





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



Adam woke to a kiss on his shoulder and the familiar scent of Jean's cologne made him smile. 

"Oh, you're still here?"

He laughed at the soft bite to his skin and let Jean roll him onto his back. 

"I do not take well to being teased."

Adam reached up to touch his cheek. 

"Liar."

They kissed and Adam felt hardness at his hip, reared up and bit at Jean's bottom lip when he moaned. 

"Minx."

"Your minx," he sighed and met the touch to his cock, "Birthday minx."

Jean feigned surprise. "Is that today?"

Adam laughed. "You wouldn't have woken me so early if you didn't remember."

Jean kissed his cheek. "I bought you a gift, though it may be too early for it."

Adam's fingers threaded through his hair. "Never too early."

"You're still half awake."

Adam whined, "Daddy, I want my present."

Jean laughed and bit his cheek, "You continue to persist with that line of thinking, I will go find another little boy and..."

Adam turned them over quickly, pinned him down and kissed him hard. "I don't like teasing either."

Jean touched the mark he'd left on his cheek. "Your gift is in the top drawer."

Adam climbed out of bed to the drawer, opened it up and grinned as he took out his gift: an eightball of cocaine. He held up the bag and turned to Jean. 

"It's been ages."

Jean smiled and folded his hands behind his head. 

"I know. I thought you would be saddened by your advancing age and wanted to be certain today was worthwhile."

Adam shook the bag before he climbed back into bed and straddled Jean. "Advancing age?"

"You're not in your twenties any longer, Adam."

Adam scoffed, pulled open the bedside drawer and spilled out supplies onto the bed. 

"Who's the old man here?" 

He opened the bag and pinched out bit by bit, sprinkling it onto Jean's chest. 

"A very boring place to..." 

Adam pushed the pile together, slowly formed a perfect line and smiled. "It's my birthday, daddy. Can't I be boring?"

Jean touched his mouth. "If you use that word again, I'll gag you."

Adam licked his hand. "You won't. That's why I love you."

Jean sighed. "Using affection as a weapon, well played."

"Only for you, LeChiffre."

Adam leaned in and pressed his left nostril, snorting up the line. He threw back his head, shuddered and laughed. 

He shook his head rapidly and then stared down at Jean with wide eyes. 

"Your turn."

Jean pressed him down to the foot of the bed, felt Adam's heart hammering, and hard cock against his belly. 

"You know how I like it, Brat."

Adam turned into his stomach and Jean didn't even bother to make a straight line while pouring coke along his clavicle. He sniffed in and felt his heart beat in time with Adam's own. 

"You are..." Adam reared back, begging for his cock, and Jean growled, "Mine."

"Need you, oh shit please I need you!"

Jean pushed Adam up, bent his knees just enough in and spread his cheeks before licking in. He wanted it all, every taste and twitch, and the sound of Adam's moans went right to his cock. 

"Please,” was repeated as he felt Adam flutter against his tongue. 

Jean gripped tight to Adam's hip and pulled his cock, the pleasure that rocked at the touch made him flick his tongue in again and Adam cried out. 

He pulled back and fought to breathe, grabbed blindly for the lube. There was too much as he poured through his open fingers and the wet slick felt like it vibrated on his skin. 

"Jean, please," the sound of Adam jerking himself off brought about an odd anger and he stuck in three fingers. 

Adam gasped, heaving breaths as he suddenly could not stop drilling the mess of his slit. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Jean growled, took his hand away and quickly slicked his cock before he thrust inside. The warm, wet heat gripped him tight and he didn't stop, couldn't stop, grunted as he pulled Adam into his lap. Jean bit at his clavicle hard and the leftover taste of drug sent sparks of pleasure through him. 

"Never stop, never, never," the sob of Adam's voice made Jean grip harder, biting and fucking up into his tight heat. 

"My beauty, my heart," he purred, frantically nuzzling against Adam's neck and grabbing for his cock. 

Jean felt Adam in his blood and breath but needed to heart him, sound suddenly so important he could have screamed for the want of it. 

Adam leaned back against him as he continued and when they kissed and it tasted like stardust. 

He dug his nails into Adam's belly and reveled in the hiss of his breath. 

"I'm yours, I'm yours," the shallow gasps were half sobbed and Jean let go, pressed Adam's face down as he drilled into his ass like an animal, not letting him get more than friction. 

When Jean came it was a rush, pooled over everything and Adam's sob when he spilled against the sheets was not enough. 

He turned him fast and licked up the remnants, still hard and nowhere near done. 

"We are one," the words felt wrong, thick and dusty on his tongue, but didn't stop, "Parts of the same cruel dark star."

Adam reached to pull him into a hard kiss and Jean wanted to choke on the sweet taste of his tongue. 

Jean thrust lazily against him, their sighs and moans a song that they sang so well. He reached between them and stroked slow, the groans and wet slick noise made him cum without much help. He felt drained, empty of everything as Adam rolled them, the red blush of his cheeks so beautiful he touched and wanted to be inside Adam again. 

"I love you," the words were true but not in the language they should have been. 

Adam smiled, his hard cock pressed against Jean's belly. He wanted more, needed more, and he put Adam's hands  
to his hole. 

"Burn me alive."

Adam gasped and sat up, shook as he slid in and the hard burn was exactly what he wanted. The quick thrusts were like fire, warm and unrelenting. Adam spilled inside him and he smashed their mouths together to swallow his moan. 

They lay spent when Adam softened, clutched tight to each other and whispered words that meant nothing but everything in that very moment. 

"Happy birthday, to you..."

Adam kissed his neck, chin, and he chest when he drifted. 

"Thank you for the present, Daddy," were the last words he heard, and he didn't have the energy to snap at the tease. 

He was beginning to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've never done any drugs so if this is unrealistic please note it's all from research.


End file.
